


Jealousy is a Silly Thing

by Gatorade_blade



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Purposeful Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatorade_blade/pseuds/Gatorade_blade
Summary: Beef's not a jealous person, but he's noticed that Etho and Bdubs seem very close recently.OrBeef's perspective of RedXD's 'Jealous is a fickle thing'
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Jealousy is a Silly Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/gifts).



> Read RedXD's original work before this for context if you haven't already!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693149

Beef has noticed  _ things _ .

Recently it’s as if his supposed best friend has been ‘preoccupied’.

Now, Beef was not a jealous person. Not in the slightest! He was a generous soul who allowed all to come and pass as they are. In fact, ‘ _ jealous’  _ wasn’t even in Beef’s vocabulary! Because he’d never need to use it for anything, 

_ Ever _ .

Because he wasn’t jealous.

But there were indeed some little things looming over his mind. Inconsistencies and moments of movements that seemed too comfortable for his liking. Because it just so happened that his supposed best friend now had a new pair of hands in his. 

Etho and Bdubs had gotten  _ closer _ this season, and Beef couldn’t help but feel the embers of a foreign flame start to ignite in his gut that burned so low and yet ate him up inside so quickly. He bit down on his tongue in frustration of the situation at hand. Because he wasn’t jealous!

And yet as he sits in the monthly meeting, bouncing his leg at alarmingly fast speeds, as Xisuma talks about something that he could currently care less about, he can’t pry his eyes away from where Etho and Bdubs are connected by their hands, fingers laced together as Bdubs leans over and whispers into Etho’s ear something that makes the white haired Canadian giggle softly to himself. 

_ ‘Bet he’s not even that funny’ _

“...stupid Bdubs…” He grumbles under his breath as he sinks down into his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. He may not be jealous, but he sure as hell had the right to be upset that Etho and Bdubs were dating and didn’t even bother telling him, right? Yeah.

His thoughts of persuading himself away from admitting his defeat were interrupted by a sharp elbow meeting his side, causing him to flinch at the abrupt contact. 

Had Doc been sitting beside him this entire time?

“Since when did you have a crush on Bdubs?” Doc’s low voice grumbled in a heated whisper, his words laced in a venom so poisonous Beef winced as they made contact with his ear, shivering in the unfiltered anger.

But as the words processed through Beef’s head, his eyes shot open in a mild embarrassment that someone had actually been listening to his grumbling. He could feel his face heating up as he shifted in his seat and realized he needed to respond to Doc’s question. But his ever graceful tongue decided to rush him as he opened his mouth, a haphazard, “What?! No, I’m in love with Et-” He slams his mouth shut before he allows his face to get anymore red. 

‘ _ What am I saying??’ _

He reels in a shaky breath before puffing out a short exhale, “I mean- I just didn’t know they were... so close.” His blue eyes fixed back onto Etho. Messy white hair fell perfectly from his roots, hanging over his forehead and brushing over his heterochromatic eyes as he tilts his head a bit. 

Okay, maybe he had the  _ slightest  _ crush on Etho. 

But nothing to be jealous over. 

He watches Bdubs lean in and rests his head on Etho’s shoulder. And Beef just about snaps himself to standing position as his back straightens out from where he sits. 

Scratch that- he might be jealous.

Beef can feel Doc shift just the slightest bit closer to him and whispering a small, “Me too. Wait outside after the meeting. If you really have a crush on Etho, I’m sure you’ll agree with me that it’s stupid they’ve gotten so close.”

The Canadian frowns, crooked and probably unbelieving, “I don’t have a- okay fine.” 

He spares one final glance to the German before locking his eyes on Etho for the rest of the meeting. 

  
  
  


Beef waits back with Doc outside, they watch the other Hermits file out of the building with their own conversations on their lips and can’t help but eavesdrop on what Etho and Bdubs are discussing, “I can lend you some materials if you’re running out so fast.” Etho chimes with a smile underneath his mask as he squeezes Bdubs’ hand.

Bdubs sighs in a small breath of relief, “Thanks E, seriously!” His eyes sparkle and Beef can just about hear Doc grinding his teeth at this point.

Beef clenches his own jaw until it just about hurts him, but his growing frustrations ease the dull pain. The moment that Beef is just about sure that the ‘love birds’ of the hour are out of ear shot, he huffs out a rushed, “E!? Etho has never had anyone call him a nickname, EVER! But suddenly, Bdubs’--”

Before he can finish his thought, Doc is exclaiming his own frustrations, waving his hands about in the air to exaggerate his feelings, “He’s calling him E!? Why does Etho get some special nickname when I’ve known Bdubs LONGER!”

They pause and look each other in the eyes, unable to hold back a shared humorless laugh as they realize just how utterly ridiculous they must sound right now. Like children during grade school, probably.

Beef heaves in deep breath, stopping his dying chuckles, “Maybe we’re taking this a bit too personally.”

He watches Doc cross his arms over his chest as he exhales heavily and leans against the town hall’s walls with a muted exhaustion. “Yeah probably. But I can’t help it, trust me I’ve tried. Etho is my best friend, but I just-- Bdubs--”

But Beef stops him right there and holds his head in his hands before sliding down to sit beside Doc, “ _ You’re _ best friend?! Etho is supposed to be  _ my  _ best friend, but suddenly he’s all close with you and Bdubs-- I haven’t gotten to properly hang out with him since my birthday and that was three weeks ago!”

Beef knows how clingy he must sound. But frankly, he doesn’t really care. Because he  _ is  _ jealous. Jealous that he isn’t in Bdubs’ spot right now. 

They share a sigh and sit in a shallow silence as Beef brings his legs closer to his body, hugging at his knees as he rests his chin on top of them, “What are we supposed to do?” He mutters, voice hollow and tired.

He can see Doc shift where he stands and shove his hands into the pockets of his white coat, “We let them be happy. It’d be selfish to make them break up because we’re both jealous.”

The two share a loaded glance but say no more, because as much as they hate to admit it, it’s true. Beef simply hangs his head before allowing his newfound jealousy to bubble down until it’s no longer fueling his anger, just hurting his heart. 

_ Damn it Bdubs _ .

-

It was now late noon and Beef was making his runs at the shopping district, restocking his shops and leisurely walking about while buying an assortment of items that he wasn’t quite sure if he needed or not. He made a sharp turn around his billboard, readying himself to enter the nether portal to leave before he saw it. 

Doc’s arms are wrapped around Bdubs’ waist as Bdubs holds onto Doc’s jacket, their lips connected into a heated kiss. And Beef doesn’t know if he should be happy for Doc, or not. 

But then an image of Etho flashes in his head and he is met with an automatic anger. 

_ ‘So much for letting them be happy together, Doc.’ _

The Canadian spins on his heel and rockets away before Bdubs and Doc even have a chance at noticing him and makes a beeline over to Etho’s base. He feels a light ringing of his communicator, brushing it off as it’s probably one of Scar’s death messages or simple common chat. 

  
  
  


He stumbles as he makes it to Etho’s base, a cascade of colors and expanse of sky following him as he searches around the mangled base of operations. He finally comes to a stop when he sees Etho pop his head out of the floor, pushing himself up and onto the wood planks of his flooring and humming as he dusts some redstone off of himself with a small sigh. 

Etho turns around with a soft smile on his face that makes Beef melt just knowing it’s there, despite the usual face mask which so criminally covers his face. “Hiya, Beefers.” He breathes out as he slowly raises to his feet and closes the trap door he had just emerged from, “Sorry, I was doing some redstone. Did you need me for something?” 

Beef feels his stomach churn, he doesn't want to tell Etho that he caught his boyfriend kissing one of his closest friends. But he swallowed down the dry feeling in his throat and straightened up his posture a bit more as he rushed out a quick, “Etho, I think Bdubs is cheating on you.”

There’s a beat of silence and Etho’s eyes are wide in a muted shock, but he’s patient and waits for Beef to continue, “I saw him in the shopping district with Doc, and they were kissing- and- and you don’t deserve to be treated like that! You don’t deserve to be cheated on- you should be held and cherished and not be some kind of item to be tossed away when you’re not looking!” 

He realizes he’s gotten overly passionate, and an embarrassed blush flushes his face as he meets Etho’s eyes. He’s expecting Etho to be heart broken by the news, or even match him in his anger at Doc. But Etho just blushes and chuckles to himself softly.

“Y-you’re not mad?” Beef breathes out in his own shock, but Etho just laughs a little harder, one of his hands holding onto his stomach as he doubles over. 

“Why would I be mad?” Etho manages as he tries to get some more air to his lungs, heaving his chest as his laughter starts to slow down. He glances up, and his mismatched eyes sparkle and meet Beef’s in a way that makes the older’s own breath stutter. 

“B-because, I mean- aren’t you and Bdubs...dating?” The brunette stammers as his brows knit together in his own confusion. 

But Etho just straightens up his back and takes a step forward, closer to Beef, and breathes out a small, “I’m so glad this plan worked.” Beef opens his mouth to talk again, but Etho doesn’t let him get very far as he quickly pulls his mask down and pecks a kiss at the top of Beef’s beard, a lopsided smirk on his pale lips. “I’m not dating Bdubs, silly.” 

“But you and him were- y’know- holding hands and spending all this time together-”

“We wanted to see how jealous we could get you and Doc- and a certain cyborg just so happened to tell me that it worked.” 

Beef blinked a few times, but his eyes never left Etho’s own. He felt stupid, first of all. But relieved more than anything.  _ Etho wasn’t dating Bdubs _ . A toothy smile slowly spread onto Beef’s face as he sighed in his own relief, his hands somehow finding their way around Etho’s waist like they were meant to be there forever. 

“Can I kiss you?” Beef just about whispers against Etho’s uncovered lips, and he can feel Etho’s breath stutter. 

“I dunno, Beefers. Do you want to kiss me?” The younger challenges halfheartedly, and Beef wastes no time pulling him into a kiss. It’s wanting and desperate at first, but eases as time goes on and Beef doesn’t ever want the taste to go away because it’s Etho.  _ His Etho _ . And he had no reason to be jealous anymore.

But alas, their lungs cried meekly for air and they separated, Beef’s arms wrapped tightly around Etho’s waist while the younger’s hands were tangled in creamy brown locks and they both smiled like idiots as they took in the feeling of each other’s breaths against the others’ lips. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Etho jokes as he pecks at Beef’s lips one last time before simply basking in the older’s embrace. 

Beef chuckles softly, smiling as he holds Etho just the slightest bit closer, “Okay but was the whole jealousy thing really necessary?” He can feel Etho bury his face into his shoulder and giggle to himself as he hums nonchalantly and shrugs. 

“It’s cute when you’re jealous.” He mumbles and Beef can just about feel the heat radiating off of the other’s face. 

“Really now?” He questions half heartedly before he picks Etho up in one quick movement, earning a small squeak from the white haired male, “Not so cute anymore.” He smirks as a small laugh rumbles through Etho’s chest. 

“You got me.” 

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
